


Vitamin E

by Tortots



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortots/pseuds/Tortots
Summary: What happens after the gang gets home from Spanakopita and Pete has a nasty sunburn from that dreadful St. Cloud.  Billy ends up nursing the (most likely) over-dramatic Pete by rubbing some nice cooling gel on his face.I just couldn't get the picture of Billy taking care of sunburnt Pete and had to write this.  It's short, it's sweet. Hope you enjoy!





	

          “Ughhhh” Pete groaned from his position on the bed.  Looking very ‘Jesus on the cross’ as he laid there in agony, arms out to his side so as not to touch any of his sunburnt body.  Why he had ever let Billy convince him to go to that goddamn island was beyond him.  He was just thankful the little man had gotten him out of the sun before it was too late.  As it was, the side of his face felt like it had been set on fire.  He groaned again, louder this time and moved his head from left to right.  It was all he could do- loudly complain and move his head.  He hated this.  Every time he moved it felt like he was being scraped against asphalt.  Even his boxers had proven too much for his skin, so he had settled with a soft, light bed sheet to cover his lower half.

          “Quiet you big baby.”  Billy scolded, popping his head into the bedroom, “I’ll be in in a second.”

          Billy finished what he was doing in the other room and entered the bedroom.

          “God, you’re pathetic” he said, chuckling at Pete’s discomfort.

          “I wouldn’t have this burn if SOMEONE hadn’t convinced me to go to goddamn spanakopita. BILLY.” Pete shot back, sticking his tongue out at the other man.

          Billy chuckled and grabbed the bottle of vitamin E enriched ‘after-sun’ cooling gel from the bedside table.  He squirted some in his hand and slowly began to rub some into Pete’s  left arm.  Pete made an initial noise of surprise at how cold the gel felt.  Billy moved to Pete’s shoulders, his chest, then his other arm, all the while Pete made noises that were halfway between pain and relief.  Very gently, Billy began applying the gel to Pete’s face, being extra careful on the side of the albino’s face that had gotten the direct sunlight.  Pete closed his eyes, murmuring in contentment.

          “Thanks, pally.” he said, feeling shitty at how helpless he was.  

          Eyes still closed, he felt soft pressure on his lips.  His eyes fluttered open in surprise, staring Billy in the eye.  Billy blushed, tongue darting out and licking his lower lip, a small smile slowly began on Billy’s face.  Pete shook his head and chuckled, leaning up to kiss the smaller man back.

          “I’m still mad about the sunburn, ya know.”  Pete said, making a face at Billy, who just rolled his eyes.

          “You should bring the TV in here though. I’m soooo bored.”  Pete whined.

          Billy huffed in annoyance.

          “I’m not your friggin maid.  Ya. Know.”  Billy retorted, punctuating the last two words, exiting the bedroom while blowing a raspberry back at the bedridden albino.


End file.
